Zaakrees Tale II
by Zaakree
Summary: Hello again for everyone who know me. After a long period of time i was finaly able to continue the adventures of Zaakree. I won't tell to much for you because you allready know him. If you don't know it would be better if you first read my other story to learn something about him and the others.


The Elder Scrolls –

Zaakrees Tale II

Chapter 1 A new adventure

28 Morningstar, 4 era, year 361

Many months had passed and Shavvena had grown into an excellent healer, whose abilities were higher than everything that Zaakree had ever seen. Well with the exception of the salamander's abilities. And also her skill to wield a sword was greatly matured under the helping hand of Zaakree and the Argonian watched her daily training with great joy.

While the tall lizard was standing on his balcony and watched his beloved while exercising, he recognized how little her nature had changed.  
She was still beautiful candid woman with whom he had fallen in love with that fateful night in the flagged mare. A gentle smile crossed his lips as he remember that in that night he had never thought where he was today and what he had experienced.

Shavvena and Dajkaat. These two women had jumbled his life completely, but the Argonian thanked them wholeheartedly. Zaakree often about his companions and wondered if they all went well. Celina, Shadowblade, Soul-Zen, Hides-His-Eyes and Sissthiath ... he owed them all so much.

In recent months Zaakree had contact with only two of them and he hoped that he would again see the other in the future. Celina had lived some months in his house and had passed on their accumulated knowledge to Shavvena, and thus helped the young woman discovering her healing abilities and improved. For Zaakree she had a special gift and in countless ling hours she had taught him, the language of the dragons.

Although Zaakree did not have the power of the Thu'um, he quickly learned the basics of the dragon language and within weeks he was able to translate the language of dragons.  
Celina told him of an ancient dragon, who lived at the throat of the world and taught the dragon born the power of the Thu'um.  
Zaakree had remembered that he had read the name of the dragon in a legend about the builder of his house "Lakeview". It was something with "Paart... Paarthur…" Zaakree constantly forgot the name of the dragon.

The second fellow was Sissthiath, whom send letters about world events and the events within the Brotherhood. Thanks to the encryption of the messages he could tell Zaakree everything, without running the risk that he was caught by the guards of the Empire.  
All in all Zaakrees life become so much richer in recent months for nothing in the world he wanted to miss anything from this ever again.

In the distance Zaakree perceived the faint clapping of horse hooves that slowly becoming louder. It was hard for Zaakree to take his eyes from Shavvena and with an liltingly step he walked the narrow outdoor staircase down and walked on the paved path before his house to welcome the visitor, which was just climbing of his horse.

"Greetings Zaakree, what a beautiful day it is today," he came up the path with fast step toward Zaakree and nodded greeting toward Shavvena who waved in from the other end of the garden. "I will never understand how you can concentrate yourself when there is such a beautiful flower is around you, if it is allowed to say that." The young North blushed slightly and looked a little embarrassed at the floor.

Zaakree laughed bright and patted the man companionably on the back: "Of course it is, Eolird. And yes you are right my friend. It is sometimes really difficult to live with such a nice distraction. But I wouldn't trade for anything in the world. Now what gives me the pleasure of your visite? I haven't seen you for some time."  
Eolird smiled visibly relieved, opened his bag and handed Zaakree a little heavy envelope was decorated with lovely vines.

"What have you got sweetheart" Shavvena approached Zaakree and put her arms around his chest and her chin on his shoulder where she smiled at Eolird friendly: "Good to see you again Eo. How's the family "Eolird nodded happily to her:" The pleasure is all mine. The family is doing well, so as ever. The kids are growing so fast."

"Eolird is passed to us to deliver this letter. It comes from the Imperial City. But first of all, I think, we should ask you a important question." Zaakree tilt his head to the side, his cheek was gently laying on Shavvenas'.  
The young woman giggled happily and kissed his cheek gently before she turned to the North: "Eo. Zaakree and I would like to invite you and your family to invite to a great feast. It is something very special for us and we want all our friends to share this with us. Well Zaakree and I ... We're getting married. "

Eolird seemed speechless for a moment but he fast catched up and with happy voice and bright eyes he answered: "Getting married? You two? That's perfect. I'm so happy for you. Of course, we will come for your wedding."  
Zaakree reached his hand happily and led Eolird and Shavvena in his large house. "Come in Eolird. I will tell you everything else inside. "

The rest of the day they spent talking about the wedding and how the planned it to be. Together they spent many happy hours and as Eolird left the house again in the evening, Zaakree shut the door behind him with a happy smile.

With slow steps the Argonian returned to the warm cozy main room of the large estate and smiled lovingly at Shavvena . The beautiful lizard was sitting on the big sofa, resting her legs on the soft padding. Zaakree set down next to her and put his arm around his future wife: "That was beautiful today. You make me the happiest Argonian in Tamriel, my love."  
Shavvena giggled cute and turned on turned on her back to look in his sky-blue eyes. "And you do that for me too, my darling. I just wish... Dajkaat would be here at our wedding. I miss her so ... " Dolefully she lowered her gaze.

Gently, almost imperceptibly Zaakree stroked her cheek, "I miss her too. It's been a long time since we have heard something from her. It is long ago, but I still remember the day where she told us, she would have to go to Cyrodiil. And then, the next day she was gone. "  
Shavvena nodded and looked sad in his face while she put her arms around Zaakrees back. Despite their tender figure it was easy for her to pull herself up and kiss his Face.

With a loud thud something landed on the floor beside the sofa and surprised Shavvena broke her lips of Zaakrees and lifted the little envelope from the ground: "Ohhh we have almost forgotten that." She giggled slightly and pressed the Argonian a thick kiss on the snout. Then she opened the envelope and a black leather strap with a heavy goldlocket and some sheets of paper fall out of it. Shavvena grabbed the locket and investigated it thoughtfully in his hand.  
The talisman, which was attached to the leather band, was formed as a noble eagle which was sitting with a proud look on a locked treasure chest and seemed to guard it.

"SHAVVENA ! THIS IS FROM DAJKAAT ! "Zaakrees voice sounded shrill and surprised. In his hand he held the yellowed pages. "What are you waiting for? What does she writing? "Shavvena sounded no less surprised and with betting voice she hustled Zaakree for reading.

 _"Shavvena, lovely flower in the withered field,  
Zaakree, beloved star in the firmament,_

 _My heart weighs heavy in this days, already too long has it been since that I had to leave you.  
I am ashamed so much that I couldn't tell you why I had to leave you so fast. Not a single day passes that I do not yearn back to the beautiful days I spent with you._

 _The days here in the Imperial City are warm and comfortable but I feel that this is only a superficial illusion. I feel that they watching me, following me at every turn and I just do not know who I can trust.  
Zaakree ... You were always there for me, you took me with you, even though you did not know me and although the things I did. If I can trust someone in Tamriel, it is you. I am pleased that you found your luck with Shavvena and it hurts me in the heart to disturb your togetherness, but I need your help._

 _Please come as soon as you are able in the imperial city. I do not know what else to do ... I need you by my side. Please be with me, my life might be in danger and only you can protect me. Come to me as soon as you can. If you carry the mark in Black horse courier you will be brought to me.  
I hope you will forgive me, but there is no one I could contact me otherwise ..._

 _Shavvena and Zaakree, I wish there was an easier way to see you again.  
I trust you, and sent to you all my dearest greetings, even if my heart is burning from the pain, I feel like your love gives me strength. "_

The letter slid out of Zaakrees hand and slowly it felt to the ground. With expressionless gaze the Argonian stared at the floor and slowly closed his hands into fists. Shavvena put her hand on Zaakrees shoulder and turned his head to her "Zaakree ... what will you do now? Dajkaat, it sounds totally despaired. "

"You are right Shavvena. I have to help her. I will leave today. You have here all you need and I will ask Eolird be your compagnion ", with sad look he saw her eyes and kissed her gently:" Do not worry, I'll bring her back, I promise you "  
With these words the young Argonian stood up and turned towards his bedroom to prepare for the journey, but a hand grabbed his arm and held him back. When he turned around, Shavvena stood behind him and held his arm tightly clasped. "I know that you will, but I will not let you go alone. I'm coming with you. "

Zaakree wanted to speak, but Shavvena put a finger on his lips. "Nothing of what you say, could change my mind. I would always be worried if I was alone here. So you want to discuss further here, or can we go to help Dajkaat?" In her eyes Zaakree could see that he could not change her mind and with a nod he agreed and began to pack his things for the travel. As he watched Shavvena while she grabs her things, a bad feeling was shuddering his back and fear filled his heart. Fear of losing her.

About a quarter of an hour later, their things were packed and while Shavvena prepared the carriage for the journey, Zaakree approached the heavy wooden door to his armory. The door had not been opened for a ling time and his heart beat faster as he slid the key into the lock and the lock opened silently. The door swung open and light fell into the room and on the armor holder in the back of the room..

A shudder ran through Zaakrees back as his gaze fell on the Dragonbonearmor. A shiver who raised all the memories of his past adventures again. With trembling hands he reached his armor and pull it over his head. The weight of the hard bones on his shoulders felt strange and yet so familiar. After he took all the parts of his armor on, he approached to the long narrow box that stood beneath the armor stand and was covered by a light layer of dust. He opened the two locks and awed he lifted the lid of the box. His eyes slid over the black brown blades and the elaborate handles of the swords. Slowly his hand laid around the handle of the sword and he felt the energy of the weapon flowed through his body and it was like as if a long-lost body part had tacked back to his body.

He tightened his swords to his belt and hung his bow and the quiver over his shoulder. In full gear, he approached from the front door and walked to Shavvena who already stood beside the carriage. She smiled softly and stroked him on his cheek. "So strange and yet still the man I love" She lovingly kissed Zaakree and sat down with him in the carriage. As the car quickly removed from the intimate property, Zaakree looked back thoughtfully and wondered if he would find Dajkaat or whether it was already too late.


End file.
